Many current video programs, such as movies and television shows, include product placements. These product placements are sought by companies looking to showcase their products in a setting other than a traditional commercial. Seeing characters in a movie or television show using products often increases the later sales of these products.
However, for many products the viewer does not necessarily know how to go about purchasing the product. Some products may be available only in limited quantities or through limited sellers, and unless a traditional commercial follows the product placement, a viewer may not be able to find and purchase the product. This is especially true in rural areas where the product is found only in stores a large distance away from the viewer.
Overview
In various embodiments, methods and systems are provided for facilitating purchases associated with video programming. In an embodiment, a system for facilitating purchases associated with video programming is provided. The method includes an electronic device configured to send video programming to a display and a remote control. The remote control includes a remote control processing system, and a user interface coupled with the remote control processing system configured to receive commands from the remote control processing system, and to send commands to the remote control processing system.
The remote control also includes a receiver coupled with the remote control processing system and configured to receive commands from the electronic device and send the commands to the remote control processing system. The remote control further includes a transmitter coupled with the remote control processing system and configured to receive commands from the remote control processing system and to send the commands to the electronic device.
The user interface includes an indicator and an input selector both coupled with the remote control processing system. The electronic device is configured to detect a product signal related to the video programming corresponding to a product associated with the video programming, transmit a purchase opportunity command to the remote control in response to the product signal, receive a purchase command from the remote control, and place the product in a selected product list in response to the purchase command.
The remote control processing system is configured to receive the purchase opportunity command from the electronic device through the receiver, activate the indicator in the user interface in response to the purchase opportunity command, and transmit a purchase command through the transmitter to the electronic device in response to an activation of the input selector.
In another embodiment, an electronic device for facilitating purchases associated with video programming is provided. The electronic device includes an electronic device processing system, and a receiver coupled with the electronic device processing system, configured to receive commands from a remote control. The electronic device also includes a transmitter coupled with the electronic device processing system, configured to transmit commands to the remote control, and an output port coupled with the electronic device processing system, configured to send video programming to a display.
The electronic device processing system is configured to detect a product signal related to the video programming corresponding to a product associated with the video programming, and to transmit a purchase opportunity command to the remote control in response to the product signal through the transmitter. The electronic device processing system is also configured to receive a purchase command from the remote control through the receiver, and to place the product in a selected product list in response to the purchase command.
In a further embodiment, a remote control for facilitating purchases associated with video programming is provided. The remote control includes a remote control processing system, and a user interface coupled with the remote control processing system. The remote control also includes a receiver coupled with the remote control processing system configured to receive commands from an electronic device and send the commands to the remote control processing system, and a transmitter coupled with the remote control processing system configured to receive commands from the remote control processing system and send the commands to the electronic device.
The user interface includes an indicator and an input selector. The remote control processing system is configured to receive a purchase opportunity command from the electronic device through the receiver, to activate the indicator in response to the purchase opportunity command, and to transmit a purchase command to the electronic device through the transmitter in response to an activation of the input selector.
In another embodiment, a method for facilitating a purchase associated with video programming is provided. The method includes detecting a product signal related to video programming, and activating an indicator within a user interface in a remote control in response to the product signal. The method also includes placing a product corresponding to the product signal within a selected item list in response to an activation of an input selector within the user interface of the remote control.